incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumpelstiltskin
| children = *Neal Snow *Destiny Black (adopted) *Geoffrey Arthur Augustus St.Clair | family = Annabell Snow (first wife) | current_allies = *Theodore Roden *Kaya Elisabeth Hansen *Destiny Black *Geoffrey Arthur Augustus St.Clair | current_enemies = *Darragh Cusack }} Rumpelstiltskin, as he is known, is mystery it self. No name. No past. No hinderings. A man who's existens only seem to begin when he enrolled at Durmstrang. A man with great talents for alcymi, spells, potions, black magic and shifting. Known world wide for his ironic All magic come with a price which both referce to his job as Lord Chancellor and to the many deals he makes in his free time. Deals only the few knows what's about. If you are willing to pay his price then he can get you anything you want. But be careful: He loves carma and irony more than moste. When you deal with him never forget to be careful what you wish for – you might just get it! 'Biography' 'September 1972' 11 år gammel tropper Rumpelstiltskin alene op ved Durmstrangs porte med et brev uden navn og en kuffert. Ingen ved hvordan han kommet til ø – for selv udlærte magikere har svært ved at komme til øen. Drengen bliver dog taget ind og fordelt til kollegiet Loki. 'December 1976' 15 år | Under det årlige vinterbal bliver Rumpelstiltskin præsenteret for den et år yngre Annabell Snow gennem en fælles ven. De to falder hurtigt i hinandens smag og der går ikke længe før de starter et forhold. 'June 1978' 17 år | Karaktergennemsnittet er ukendt men Rumpelstiltskin graduerer fra Durmstrang og bliver samme sommer optaget på Det Magiske Universitets jurastudie. Han finder en kollegiebolig og finder studierne fassinerende. Ved siden af bliver han kendt som den der kan skaffe alt hvis man er villig til at betale hans priser. '1979 – 1980' 19 år | Brylluppet mellem Rumpelstiltskin og Annabell Snow finder sted på Annabells 18 års-fødselsdag. Kort efter bliver Annabell gravid med sønnen. Parret flytter ind i en et-værelseslejlighed som de bruger sommerferien på at sætte i stand. 20 år | Annabell Snow dør under fødslen af parrets søn Neal Snow. I minde om sin afdøde hustru giver Rumpelstiltskin sønnen Neal sin mors pigenavn til efternavn: Snow. Han flytter også til en større lejlighed så Neal kan få sit eget værelse. '1982' 22 år | Efter 5 lange og 3 specielt hård studieår bliver Rumpelstiltskin færdig med jurastudierne. Han bliver ansat i et advokatfirma og begynder at arbejde sig opad i hierakiet. Hjulpet af sine talenter for at lave succefulde aftaler forfremmes han adskillige gange på kort tid og får hurtigt mange indbringende jobs. '1985' 25 år | Noah Hansen, quidditchtræner for Neal Snow og god ven af familien, tilbyder Rumpelstiltskin at blive gudfar for sin nyfødte datter Kaya Elisabeth Hansen, hvilket Rumpel glædeligt takker ja til. '1986' 26 år | Rumpelstiltskin bliver kendt som en af verdens bedste og mest frygtede advokater både i og udenfor Den Magiske Verden. Den gode indtægt bruger han på at købe The Dark Castle i det nordlige Norge, hvor han flytter til sammen med sønnen Neal Snow. Senere samme år adopterer Rumpel den 6-årige Destiny Black. '1990 – 1991' 30 år | Ministeriet for Magi tilbyde Rumpelstiltskin at blive højesterestdommer – en stilling han med stor fornøjelse takker ja tak til. 31 år | Neal Snow starter på Durmstrang og bliver fordelt til kollegiet Thor. Destiny Black starter på Beauxbatons og bliver fordelt til Papillonlisse. '1993–1994' 33 år | Rumpelstiltskin gifter sig med Elizabeth Mary Margaret St.Claire i et arrangeret ægteskab. St. Claire familien manglede penge for at rede deres palæ i Sydengland fra konkurs. Hvad Rumpel fik til gengæld i handlen er uvist. Kærlighed var dog ikke en del af aftalen. Neal Snow stikker af hjemmefra pga. brylluppet. 34 år | 9 måneder efter brylluppet bliver Rumpelstiltskin far til sin anden søn: Geoffrey Arthur A. St.Claire – han er intet elskovsbarn men blot en del af aftalen om at St.Claire Manor skal have en arving af "det rette blod”. '1997' 37 år | Destiny Black graduerer fra Beauxbatons. Kort efter køber Rumpelstiltskin hende en lejlighed i London, så hun kan studerer på Det Magiske Universitet. '2005' 45 år | Geoffrey Arthur A. St.Claire begynder på Hogwarts og fordeles til Slytherin. '2010' 50 år | Får Kaya Elisabeth Hansen løsladt fra Azkaban før tid. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Abilites Weaknesses 'Relationships' Annabell Snow – Afdød hustru & store kærlighed Neal Snow – Førstefødte søn Destiny Black – Adoptivdatter Kaya Elisabeth Hansen – Guddatter @theodore – Umage venskab Elizabeth Mary Margaret St.Claire – Hustru Geoffrey Arthur A. St.Claire – Yngste søn Darragh Cusack – Konkurrent 'Deals' Elizabeth Mary Margaret St.Claire Tilbud :: Penge, ægteskab og en biologisk arving til at rede sit palæ Ønske til gengæld :: Ukendt Begrundelse for handlen :: Ukendt Status for handel :: Gennemført Kaya Elisabeth Hansen Tilbud :: Tidlig løsladelse fra Azkaban Ønske til gengæld :: Ingenting Begrundelse for handlen :: Hun er hans yndlings guddatter Status for handel :: Gennemført Marguerite Sophia King Tilbud :: Forældremyndigheden over Bellis Darren King Ønske til gengæld :: Ukendt Begrundelse for handlen :: Ukendt Status for handel :: Der forhandles Theodore Roden Tilbud :: Fortroligt Ønske til gengæld :: Fortroligt Begrundelse for handlen :: Fortroligt Status for handel :: Der forhandles 'Quotes' *If you know who I am, then you know who I am. *I am a difficult man to love *No one comes to me without a deal in mind *All you have to do is sign on the dotted line *Everyone has a choice, deary. Just make sure it's the right one. *Tell me your needs, and I'll tell you my price. 'Notes' 'References' Category:Characters (HP) Category:Pure-bloods (HP) Category:Durmstrang Students (HP) Category:Dark Wizards (HP) Category:Wizards (HP) Category:Alchemists (HP) Category:Metamorphmagi (HP) Category:Humans (HP) Category:Ministry of Magic Employees (HP) Category:Seers (HP) Category:Males